SasuSaku: The Strange Power
by sakuraxsasuke2012
Summary: What if the dreams of a 14 year-old girl became reality? What if she had a power she couldn't control? What if it meant danger for the people she loved? Find out in my first story ever.
1. Chapter 1

_The Strange Power  
__Chapter 1: Sakura's Dream_

_Sakura's P.O.V._

The dream started just the same as it always did. Dark.

14 year-old Haruno Sakura turned sharply towards the loud roaring of a fire. What she saw made her gasp. There was a house on fire!

'_That's Sasuke-kun's house!_' Sakura thought in horror. She looked up and, through all the fire and smoke, saw a shadow in one of the upstairs windows. She took a closer look at the figure and realized who she was looking at.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, but he acted as if he hadn't heard her. She watched in horror as the floor he was standing on collapsed, making him fall through to his death. "No!" Sakura shouted. "Sasuke-kun!"

_Outside Sakura's Dream..._

Haruno Sakura shot up out of bed, screaming. She looked around her. "Oh, it was just a dream" she said quietly to herself. She looked at the time. "Crap! I'm gonna be late for training!" she got out of bed, got dressed, and ran out the door.

Sakura raced towards the bridge where she and her team met every morning for training.

Elsewhere 14 year-old Uzumaki Naruto and 15 year-old Uchiha Sasuke stood at the bridge waiting for the other members of their team...

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Uchiha Sasuke stood against the railing of the bridge, trying to ignore the annoying ranting of Naruto.  
"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" he shouted. "Where do you think Sakura-chan is? She's usually here before me." Sasuke simply sighed, annoyed.

"How should I know?" he responded. He heard racing footsteps and looked up to see Sakura running towards them.

"Shit! Sorry I'm late!" she said, catching her breathe. "Anyway, good morning, Naruto" she slowly looked at Sasuke. "Good morning...Sasuke-kun." she looked down at the ground.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. Sakura looked up at him. "Why were you late today? It's so unlike you." he asked.

Sasuke ignored them both, although he couldn't help wondering why Sakura had been late.  
Sakura hesitated. "I was...just caught up in something. It doesn't matter, though."

Sasuke could tell that Sakura was lying. Naruto seemed satisfied. Sasuke wondered what was really going on with Sakura. She had been acting very strange for the past few days. He looked at Sakura and kept thinking while they waited for their sensei.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, and saw that he was looking back at her. She put a fake smile on her face and looked away. It was obvious that Sasuke was suspicious. '_Sorry that I'm not telling the truth, Sasuke-kun..._' she thought, sadly. '_But you would think I was going crazy if I told you what's going on..._'

She and Naruto watched for their sensei, Hatake Kakashi.  
"Yo!" they all heard a familiar voice shout. They all looked to see their sensei walking towards them.

"You're LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Sorry. I got lost on the path of life and-" he started and was cut off.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Am I really that obvious?" Kakashi asked, walking towards them. "Anyway, let's get started! Sakura, you and Sasuke will train together. Naruto I'm going to teach you a new jutsu."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he and Kakashi walked away, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone to train.

"Well...I guess we should get started" Sakura said, and started to walk the other way.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

"Sakura." Sasuke said, walking along beside her. "Why were you late this morning?"

"I got caught up in something." Sakura said quickly and, before Sasuke could respond, said "Anyway, we should get started."

"Hn." Sasuke said, distracted.

They began to fight each other and eventually it was time for them to go home...

Sakura and Sasuke sat down on the ground, catching their breathe. "We should probably be getting home." Sakura said, getting up and walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow." she called over her shoulder.

"Yeah..." Sasuke responded and they both headed their separate ways.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

Sakura headed towards her house. '_Maybe I could tell Sasuke-kun..._' she thought. She stopped walking and sat down on a nearby bench. '_He deserves to hear the truth!_' she stood up and started walking. '_It's settled. I'll go to Sasuke-kun's house and tell him what's wrong._'

Sakura headed towards the house where Sasuke lived. Suddenly, she heard the roaring of flames. '_That doesn't sound good..._' she thought, and started sprinting. Sasuke's house came into view and Sakura stopped suddenly, her eyes wide with horror.

"No..." she whispered. "It's my dream. But how...?" she raced toward the house. There were people trying to put out the fire. Sakura looked around for Sasuke and saw that he wasn't in the crowd of people. She heard a woman screaming Sasuke's name from inside and she realized that he and his family were still in the house.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, running towards the house. Someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw the face of Tsunade looking down at her.

"You'll be killed if you go in there." she said, sadly. Sakura jerked her arm from her grip.

"I don't care!" she shouted. "I'm a ninja! It's my job to protect the people I care about! Whether I'm killed or not!" and with that she ran into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

"You'll be killed if you go in there." she said, sadly. Sakura jerked her arm from her grip.

"I don't care!" she shouted. "I'm a ninja! It's my job to take care of the people I care about! Whether I'm killed or not!" and with that she ran into the house.

_Presently..._

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Sasuke hadn't been expecting it. He had been sitting on his bed, reading and hadn't noticed the flames eating away at his door. Suddenly, he smelled smoke.

"What the hell?" he said to himself, looking up and choking on smoke. He saw the flames coming underneath the door. He ran and tried to pull it open, but it was no use. The door wouldn't budge.

"Shit..." he said, quietly and ran to the window. Flames were eating away at the wood on the outside of the house. Even if he jumped, he would still be severely burned and possibly die from his injuries.

'_I'm not going down without a fight._' he thought, banging on the door, trying to break it down. He stopped banging. '_It's no use..._' he thought and collapsed on the floor, unconcious.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Sakura ran through the door quickly, looking for Sasuke and his family members. Sakura ran into the kitchen and found Sasuke's mother and father, both dead on the floor. They weren't burned at all, but they both had breathed in too much smoke.

Sakura gasped at the sight and ran out of the kitchen. She looked through all the other rooms on the first floor and found them empty. She started to go upstairs and found Sasuke's brother, Itachi, dead at the bottom of them. He was burned severely. Sakura quickly averted her eyes and headed up the stairs as quickly as she could.

'_Sasuke-kun, please be alive._' she thought, as she climbed the stairs. Suddenly, she heard banging. She looked towards the sound and saw that someone was trying to break down Sasuke's bedroom door. She quickly ran up to it and tried to pull it open.

The banging stopped suddenly and she heard a thump come from the other side. Sakura kept yanking on the door and eventually, it flew open and Sakura saw Sasuke laying face-down on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed, getting to her knees and gently turning him over. He was alive, but barely. Sakura picked him up and placed him on her back, grabbing a blanket from his bed and laying it on top of him to keep him from breathing in any more smoke. She went down the stairs and quickly out the back door.

As soon as they were a safe distance from the burning house, she gently laid Sasuke on the ground. He had minor burns on his arms, legs and, face. Sakura saw that he wasn't breathing and quickly pressed her lips to his, breathing air into his lungs.

She saw his chest slowly rise and fall out of the corner out of her eye, so she was certain that there wasn't anything blocking his throat. Sakura pulled back and began doing compressions.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, breathe." she said, over and over again. After doing 30 compressions, she pressed her lips to his again, repeating the procedure until, a few minutes later, Sasuke coughed and his eyelashes fluttered.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, relieved. She gently helped him get into the recovery position. Sasuke coughed again, his entire form shivering. It was late at night and the wind was cold and unforgiving. Sakura gently picked him up and, wrapping the blanket around him, started walking towards her house. Sasuke stopped shivering and, after a few minutes, fell asleep.

As Sakura walked towards her house, she saw the bodies of Sasuke's parents and his brother being carried out on stretchers.

Sakura's house came into view a few minutes later. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Sakura carried him into her bedroom and laid him down on the bed. She went to the bathroom and wet a wash cloth. She went back to Sasuke and sat down next to him, cleaning the burns on his legs. Sasuke suddenly woke up and looked up at Sakura.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked uncertainly. "What happened? What am I doing here?" he slowly sat up, watching as Sakura cleaned the burns on his legs.

"Sasuke-kun! Thank goodness you're okay!" Sakura put her hand on his. "Your house caught on fire. I went looking for you inside and found you unconcious on the floor in your room." she said, moving to clean the burns on his arms.

"After I found you like that I covered you with a blanket, so you wouldn't inhale any more smoke, and brought you here."

"I remember now." Sasuke said, quietly. "I smelled smoke and saw that the house had caught on fire. I remember banging on the door, and then everything went black." he held still as Sakura brushed his bangs aside to clean the burn on his forhead.

"That's how I was able to find you." she said, being careful not to hurt him. "I heard you banging on your bedroom door and yanked on it to get it open."

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, quietly. "What happened to my parents and my brother?" Sakura got up, pulling Sasuke up with her in response.

"I'll show you what happened." she said, pulling Sasuke's arm around her shoulders. She led Sasuke out of the house and towards his house. They were about to round the corner that would take them to the still burning house, when Sakura stopped.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun." she said, looking sad. "Be prepared because you won't like what like what you see." Sakura pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. Together, they rounded the corner and met a tragic sight.

They walked forward towards the bodies of his family members laying on stretchers. Sasuke took one look and fell to his knees, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Sakura knelt beside him, taking him in her arms. Sasuke buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun." she whispered, rubbing his trembling back. Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin and Hokage of The Hidden Leaf, walked over and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura, take him back to your house and give him this medicine to help him sleep." she said, handing Sakura a small bottle. Sakura nodded and stood, placing Sasuke on her back.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Strange Power_  
_Chapter 3: Sasuke's Nightmare_

_Previously..._

Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, walked over and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura, take him back to your house and give him this medicine to help him sleep." she said, handing Sakura a small bottle. Sakura nodded and stood, placing Sasuke on her back.

_Presently..._  
_Sakura's P.O.V._

Sakura walked back to her house slowly, Sasuke on her back. '_Poor Sasuke-kun..._' she thought, sadly. 'What does he have now?'

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived back at Sakura's house. Sakura opened the door and went inside, shutting it behind her. She felt trembling on her back, and assumed that Sasuke was still grieving, as she sat him on the bed.

She sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, his head resting against her shoulder. Sasuke's eyes were shut, but Sakura knew he was still awake. She slowly rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him enough so that he could take the medicine.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun." she said, soothingly, brushing his bangs out of his face. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at her. Sakura had never seen a gaze so haunted by sadness and pain.

"H-How can it be alright?" he asked softly, his voice shaky. "I l-lost everything." he turned his head so that his face was pressed against Sakura's chest.

"I know, but you're welcome to stay here if you want, okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded slowly and Sakura laid him down and covered him up with a blanket.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to take this medicine." she said, holding up the bottle. "It'll help you sleep, though I can't guarantee if it'll work. You are an Uchiha after all."

"Okay." Sasuke said, and Sakura poured the right amount into the cap. She gave it to Sasuke and he swallowed it quickly to get it over with. He hated medicine.

After a few minutes, Sasuke's eyes started to feel heavy, as he watched Sakura slide underneath the covers with him. She pulled him against her chest in a comfortable position and stroked his hair, helping him fall asleep easily.

Sakura watched as Sasuke's eyes slid shut, gently stroking his hair and whispering comforting words to him. After a few minutes of watching him sleep, Sakura's eyes started to feel heavy and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

_A few hours later..._

Sakura awoke to trembling on her back. She blinked open her eyes, realizing it was still pitch black in the room. She groped for the bedside lamp switch, and when she found it, she flicked it on. That's when she became aware of small whimpering noises. She turned her body, to face Sasuke. She immediately gasped when she realized the shivering and whimpering was coming from him. She sat up quickly, instantly seeing what was wrong with him. Sasuke was facing her, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. He was pressed closely to Sakura, and he was curled into a small ball, the blanket abandoned on the ground below his feet. '_He must have kicked it off in his sleep._' she thought.

But why was he acting so… scared? He was curled tightly into a ball. And whimpering definitely wasn't like Sasuke. He must've been having a nightmare.

His whimpering increased, and he eventually started shuddering. Then, he let out a muffled scream, and he flinched, tucking himself into an even tighter ball that looked almost painful and covering his head with his hands. He started to hyperventilate, and sweat poured from his body. A muddled moan escaped from his lips, then a loud, pained whimper came out.

"No…" He whispered, barely audible.

Sakura got worried as he tried to cover his head more.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered, trying to wake him up from the nightmare he was having. No luck.

She started to shake him. "Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke's eyes flew open, as he let out a gasp of surprise, still taking in his surroundings. He couldn't tell if he was still in the nightmare or not. He gasped, his screams still muffled as he covered his head again.

"No!" he screamed.

"Sasuke-kun, it's alright!" Sakura said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

"Just calm down..." she said over and over. He screamed when he felt arms go around him, but stopped when he recognized who it was. His screaming stopped, but he was still trembling uncontrollably and tears were flowing from his eyes.

After a few minutes of comforting him Sakura dared to ask, "Sasuke-kun, what did you dream about?"

"The fire." he said, crying silently and soaking Sakura's neck. Sakura didn't say anything, but gently started rocking Sasuke, trying to get him to calm down.

They sat like that for the next 15 minutes, Sakura gently rocking Sasuke while he cried quietly. Eventually, he fell asleep to the gentle rocking and Sakura's voice, telling him over and over that it would be alright.

Sakura watched him sleep for a few minutes before her eyes started to feel heavy. Before she fell asleep she leaned over and gently kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." she whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_To be continued..._  
_I hope you all liked it!_  
_Chapter 3 coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Strange Power_  
_Chapter 4: Confession_

_Previously..._

They sat like that for the next 15 minutes, Sakura gently rocking Sasuke while he cried quietly. Eventually, he fell asleep to the gentle rocking and Sakura's voice, telling him over and over that it would be alright.

Sakura watched him sleep for a few before her eyes started to feel heavy. Before she fell asleep she leaned over and gently kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." she whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_Presently..._  
_Sakura's P.O.V._

Sakura woke up the next morning and looked down at Sasuke, seeing that he was still asleep and pressed closely against her to keep warm.

'_It's chilly in here..._' Sakura thought, getting up and picking up the blanket and covering up Sasuke with it. She looked around, and saw that she had forgotten to close the window the night before. Just as she closed the window, there was a knock on her door.

Sakura went over and opened it to see her sensei and Naruto standing outside. Kakashi looked at her solemnly. Naruto just looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! Please come in." Sakura said, stepping aside to let them in. Kakashi sat down on the couch.

"How is he?" he asked. Sakura knew who he was talking about, and looked down sadly.

"Not very well." she said. "He's sleeping right now. Tsunade had me give him some medicine to help him sleep." Sakura led them both to her bedroom.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Naruto asked quietly, looking down at Sasuke. Sakura hesitated before answering.

"I don't know. He woke up in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare about the fire." she, Kakashi and Naruto all walked back to the living room.

"The weird thing is..." Sakura said, sitting down on the couch while Naruto and Kaskashi sat in chairs. "I dreamed about the fire before it happened. It's been the same dream for almost a week. That's why I was late yesterday."

Kakashi and Naruto both looked up at her in surprise.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Sasuke woke up and found Sakura missing. He sat up, looking around. Suddenly, he heard voices coming from the other room, so he got up.

He walked to the doorway and found Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto all sitting and talking.

"That is a little weird." Naruto said, shifting in his seat. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I think so too." he said, not noticing Sasuke's presence.

Sakura sat alone on the couch. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him." she said.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke said, making them look up in the doorway. He looked horrible. His hair was mussed, his skin was pale, and his eyes had large shadows under them. Sasuke had managed to looked like he hadn't slept for a week.

Sakura's P.O.V.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him." she said, sighing and looking down at the floor.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke said, making Sakura jump and look in the doorway.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked as Sasuke sat down next to her. Then she remembered the dream he had the night before.

Naruto and Kakashi both got up and went over to Sasuke. Kakashi put a hand on his head. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke." he said. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you feel better." he said and both he and Kakashi left. Sakura went to the door and waved as she watched them walk away.

Sakura shut the door and went back to sit beside Sasuke and gently took his hand, squeezing it lightly. She was slightly surprised that Sasuke didn't automatically jerk away at her show of affection.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Sakura...Tell me what?" he asked, and yawned. Sakura stood up.

"I'll tell you, but first I think you should lay down." she said, helping him up and leading him to the bed.

Sasuke laid down and Sakura covered him up. "Okay, what I'm about to tell you may be hard to believe, but you have to promise me that you won't think I'm crazy." she sat down next to Sasuke and put his head in her lap.

Sasuke looked up at her, seeing how serious she was. Slowly, he nodded.

"I promise."

_To be continued..._  
_So what did you all think?_  
_Chapter 5 coming soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Strange Power_  
_Chapter 5: Suspicions_

**(A/N: Okay, so this chapter is going to be extremely short because I'm building suspense. The next chapter is going to have alot of events so it will be long.)**

_Previously..._

Sasuke looked up at her, seeing how serious she was. Slowly, he nodded.

"I promise."

_Presently..._  
_Sakura's P.O.V._

"Okay..." Sakura said, wondering how to begin. "Well...It's been going on for week, but I didn't think much of it until yesterday night."

Sasuke looked at her curiously, wondering where she was going with this.

"You've been wondering why I've been acting strange." Sakura said. It wasn't a question, but Sasuke nodded. "It's because I've been having dreams."

"Dreams?" Sasuke asked, confused. Sakura nodded slowly and continued.

"Only one. It's been the same one for a while now." she hesitated and Sasuke knew that the next part was going to be hard for her to say.

"Sasuke-kun, I dreamt about the fire before it happened." Sakura said, and put her hand on his. "The reason I was at your house that night was because I was going to tell you about it, but I was too late."

At the mention of the fire, Sasuke turned his head and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the memory. "So that's why you were late yesterday." he said, eyes still shut. He yawned again.

"Yeah..." Sakura said, getting up and shutting the curtains. "You should get some sleep." Sasuke looked uncomfortable and was shivering, but nodded. Sakura knew what he was worried about.

"Don't worry. If you want, I'll lay down with you." she looked at Sasuke. He hesitated then nodded.

"Yeah." he whispered, almost inaudibly. Sakura went back to the bed and sat down next to him, pulling the covers over him.

Seeing that Sasuke was still shivering, she said, "Come here, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke hesitated for a moment and then, reluctantly, he scooted next to Sakura and closed his eyes, feeling her lift him into her arms.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Sasuke scooted next to Sakura, closing his eyes as she took him in her arms. He felt her stroke the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Sakura said, pulling him close. Sasuke turned his head, pressing his face against her chest.

Suddenly, he realized something important. He fought his tired eyelids and forced them open.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered, trying to keep his eyes open. Sakura bent down so she could hear him.

"Do you ever wonder if maybe your dreams are visions of future events?" Sasuke asked, yawning. Sakura thought about it.

"You may be on to something, Sasuke-kun, but we'll talk about it when you wake up, okay?" she said, realizing that he may be right.

Sasuke closed his eyes and said, "Okay." he felt Sakura's lips press against his forehead and he smiled slightly before letting the darkness have him.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

Sakura gently pressed her lips against Sasuke's forehead. She pulled back, noticing the small smile forming on his lips.

Minutes later, Sasuke's breathing evened out and his head fell back, exposing his neck and some burns that Sakura hadn't noticed before.

Sakura examined them and was relieved to find that they were healing themselves. She carefully laid Sasuke down on the pillows, before laying down next to him.

Closing her eyes, Sakura whispered, "Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun." before she fell asleep.

_To be continued..._  
_Hope you all liked it!_  
_Stay tuned for chapter 6!_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Strange Power_  
_Chapter 6: Nightmare_

_**OMG I am sooo sorry I took so long and I regret making you all wait, but to make up for it I'll try updating sooner. Enjoy chapter 6 and I hope you'll all forgive me.**_

* * *

Sakura's dream started just like any other. Dark and frightening, but she knew that somehow it was going to be different.

The scene shifted and Sakura saw Sasuke, herself, and Naruto fighting some rogue ninjas. Sasuke was fighting the leader and had a good chance of beating him until something happened. Sakura watched as the leader pulled out a sword and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach.

Sakura watched herself scream and run over to Sasuke's fallen form, paralyzed with both sadness and recognition. She knew this was no ordinary dream. It was a vision and she knew that it was going to happen. But where and when?

"Sasuke-kun!" she heard herself scream. "Wake up! Wake up!"

* * *

"Sakura, wake up." Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke above her with a concerned expression on his face. She watched as the concern changed to dawning recognition. "You had a dream, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Sakura replied, looking both shaken and confused. Sasuke sat back, helping her sit up.

"You were shouting my name." he said trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Sakura looked down, trying to hide the pink tint coming to her cheeks.

"What was it about?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura hesitated before responding. Choosing her words carefully, she began to explain.

"It started out like this: Me, you, and Naruto were fighting a group of rogue ninjas. You were fighting the leader and me and Naruto were fighting the others. You had a good chance of beating him, but then he pulled out a sword and stabbed you."

Sakura fought the tears coming to her eyes. Sasuke tried his best to stay calm. He didn't want to see Sakura cry. It would only make things worse.

"It's okay." he said. "We'll just try to avoid any rogue ninjas that might be around." but he knew that Sakura's dream was going to come true and he knew there was nothing to be done about it.

Sakura looked at him, searching his face and finding it expressionless. She nodded, determined. "Okay."

"Now let's just go back to sleep." Sasuke said, yawning. Sakura nodded and they both laid down, Sasuke wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura pressed her forehead against his chest, falling asleep instantly. Sasuke looked down at her sadly.

'_I'm sorry..._' he thought, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, succeeding after a few minutes.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it! Review if you want more! Thanks for reading and I guess I 'll see y'all next time.**_


End file.
